emily kmetko
by wildfirerockz
Summary: this is story how emily went to high school student to tranning top  gymnast s
1. INTRO

INTRO

Emily Kmetko was the longer in high school she had no friends and only the family she had was her mother Chloe and her brother Brian her dad left when she was really young then her mom remarried and had Brian then he left so she did not like to have anyone close to her and they were always moving around from place to place thanks to her mom this had been Emily sixth high school already but Emily did not really mind at all because she had no friends and she liked it that way being closed off from everyone around her but this move had been different because in ever place she been to there had been a gym for one thing that kept her sain gymnastics but this gym was better then the rest gyms she had trained at had better equipment better coach the only bad thing about this place was that she could not train there because it lots lots of money to get in and one thing her family did not have .


	2. SCHOOL TIME

School time

It was Emily fist day at other high school she knew the rules blend in don't get noticed and everyone will leave you alone and the bullies and_Cheerleaders_will leave you alone she does not want to get bulled like at other high schools . Walking into this school was like walking into every other school she went to same nobody noticed her she always guessed that it was because she was not best dresser because of money her family held she always had a job at Pizza shack the money earned always went to her mom to pay the bills.

Infact today was the day she started her job at shack that was something to look forward to because it lot better then being her where everyone was staring at wondering who she was or what she was wearing

As all these thoughts gathered in her mind she finally found her locker open it up with correct combination she was given. As she put all her things in her locker she noticed a cute boy just as she was about to close her locker she never been that interested in boys because she tented to stay away from because of the experience she had from the past she was staring at him for few minutes watching talk to his friends but then for quick moment there eye's meant and in this moment she wondered who this boy was not even noticing he was staring back but when she did finally notice she slammed her locker shut and walked to class and quickly as as could not even knowing where she was going but what she did not know is that he was still watching her as she jet off to class into math the one class she hated the most but she had to do this school thing if she wanted this to work out and not have to move to another town again. With her mom Chloe and her brother Brian .the day passed slowing Emily was thinking of better things she could be doing then begging her in other boring town and other boring school that she did not even want to be at the only good thing about the day was the cute boy she saw before math class this morning and Emily could not wait to get out of here and go to work because she much rather be there then here thinking about she rather be anywhere but here Emily was in her only little world that she did not even notice class had led out and quickly as she could Emily gathered up her thinks and headed home to change to for the first day at work not even noticing how fact she walking she ran into the cute boy again almost running him over

But he did not mind at all because he just stared after her again as she walked off.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT WORK I HAVE IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING BUT I DO NOT NO WHEN THEN GOING TO BE ADDED IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WAS ONLY ONE OTHER AND YOU FIND OUT WHO HE IS LATHER BUT I AM GUESSING YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO IT IS SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND GIVE ME IDEAS I WHAT YOU LIKE TO READ .


	3. Pizza shack

The Pizza shack

Emily finally got home from school after long run home because her mother Chloe had forgotten to pick her up from school and Emily did not really like the school bus she had once taken the school bus and that was back like in the 3 rd grade and I don't something about it changed her from then on her mother Chloe had pick her up everyday or almost everyday the days she remembered any as soon as she stepped in side the small apparent she put her back pack down on her bed because Emily did not have her own room her bed and everything she owned was in living room aggensed the wall there were only two rooms in small apparent and Emily had intended that her and mother Chloe and brother Brian take them Emily picked up her work uniform that she picked up yesterday head to the restroom and off to work before she knew it but because her mother Chloe was not home she had to walk to work wish Emily did not mind she was used to it . Emily was at work now and as soon as she got there she ran into her meathead boss sue and she said "

I can't believe you have worked in pizza shacks in phoenix and Fresno you are flipping godsend ''

Emily went behind the counter to start her first day at yet other Pizza shack the only place she ever worked she stood there with nod pad ready for customers to come in as she stood there to fat girls came he to girls

who she believed she not be there but that was not her to say. The two girls came up to the counter . And ordered wished seemed to take forever but she was there and this was her job right

''Ok I want a calzone sausage ,mushroom ,onion.'' fist girl '' there's like a million kajillion crabs in that '' second girl '' oh right '' fist girt ''ok ,can I … let me think'' .'' first girl ok make that an open faced calzone .'' fist girl ''that be a pizza '' Emily said Emily washed as both the girls sat down and waited for there order and while there pizza was cooking Emily sat on the counter and talked to her co worker Razor wish that seemed like a weird name to her but she did not say a thing about it .

Emily stared at Razor for a moment and then she said " so how do you like working here'' Emily said

I like the job just fine I figure if have to be here be here get job done '' Razor said well that's good to here to work with some one who comes here to work and not goof around '' Emily Said so you worked with people who goof around '' yea I have and believe me it is not fun at all I had to all the work and while and they were messing around they mad a mess and I get blamed for it.'' Emily said

as soon as girls order was done Emily got down from the counter she got out the pizza from the oven and girls came over and got it and paid for it and she told razor she head home witch meat other walk home her mother Chloe was probably home by now and she could call her with the work phone because she did not have one but she did not want to . As Emily was heading out the door Emily noticed a flyer for tomorrow night for party a kegger Emily had been to high school party before but not seen what seen around boulder was so she grabbed flyer off the wall and headed out .


End file.
